Couples Night
by slytherinxxxprincess
Summary: The gang and their spouses get together for fun and frolics. Rated for later chapters


I everyone! Thanks for checking out this fic. Hope you enjoy.

I'm working on the second chapter at the moment so hopefully I'll have it up by the end of the week.

"Come along Severus." Hermione called, as she hopped around on one foot whilst simultaneously pulling the sling-back of a sandal into place and trying to fasten the catch on an earring.

"I'm ready this last hour witch. You were the one late coming home and are now in a tizzy."

"I am not in a tizzy, I just need everything to perfect when they arrive."

Severus sat on the end of the bed, while his wife of two years curled sections of hair around her wand to create perfect ringlet curls, and let out a long suffering sigh.

"I only participate to stave off the blue ball syndrome you will undoubtedly inflict upon my person should I tell you where to stick your Couples night...Dear."

Severus was by no means as adverse to the tradition as he would have his darling wife believe. It kept with his surly demeanour. Since their marriage two years previously, the potions master believed he had softened slightly, only where Hermione was concerned, of course.

It was Hermione and Severus' turn to host "The Couple's Night". Last Friday of every month was spent, much to Severus' irritation, consuming copious amounts of Ogden's Finest with the male faction while the women all clucked together in the lounge over an armies' share of canapés and wine, giggling over stories of bad outfits and sexual exploits, both the good and to the men folk's horror, the disaster stories.

Take for example when Ronald Weasley convinced his wife Lavender to fulfil his Tarzan & Jane fantasy after he and Harry Potter had had a muggle film night.

Ron Saw fit to add a bit of realism to the make believe and Transfigured the bedroom curtains into vines and the dressing table into long grasses and bamboo shoots.

Lavender had painstakingly studied pictures she found in the library of the costumes until she was able to transfigure them both perfectly.

The scene was set and the mood was set, Ron had tea lights to hover near to the ceiling, "for ambience." Lavender was lying on the bed as the damsel in distress waiting for her "monkey man" to come and ravish her.

Ron, cock sure as usual, apparated to the window sill, grabbed hold of a vine and leaped as to swing onto the bed and into the waiting arms of his panting wife. Unfortunately for Ron, he had misjudged the distance needed to clear the bedside locker and landed heavily, slamming his head on the unforgiving wood and knocking himself out in the process.

The wind disruption caused the tea lights to sway, catching the remaining curtains and grasses and setting them alight, leaving a red-faced Lavender to explain to the Aurors and fire wizards just what had just occurred and why exactly her husband was unconscious and wearing a furry bum flap.

The bell by the fireplace tinkled, signalling the first guests would be arriving by the floo network. Hermione squeaked and hastily smoothed down her dress and hair till she felt she was presentable and hurried to the living room to receive their first visitors.

The fireplace blazed green before a "Whoosh" indicated the arrival of the couple. A snake headed cane was the first appendage to exit the hearth with the imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy following in quick succession. Long, waist length blonde hair was a stark contrast to his forest green and black pinstriped robes. He had changed considerably in the years since the war and final battle.

In the end, most of the Deatheaters had seen Lord Voldemort for what he was, a power hungry half-blood with delusions of grandeur. Over the last few months of his reign, Voldemort had become increasingly paranoid. He would kill his most loyal men for merely blinking in his presence, thinking they were plotting against him.

The Dark Lords plan was to murder Lucius and his family and claim Malfoy Manor as the spoils of war thus punishing Draco for failing to kill Dumbledore. That had been the straw that broke the thestral's back. Lucius turned his back on all his pure blood ideals and with the help of the Order Of The Phoenix took his family into hiding and gave a great deal of information in exchange for their freedom.

In the following months he and his then wife Narcissa lived a relatively quiet life. Draco had taken a year out to travel the world to try and gain some perspective in life.

Meanwhile back at the manor, it was Lucius and Narcissa who had had an epiphany. Since being forced into an arranged marriage at the age of eighteen, neither had ever really been in love. Yes, they loved and cared for each other but it never was or could ever be the all-consuming type of love one reads about. They went they're separate ways, Lucius staying in England to oversee the running of his estate and businesses and Narcissa bought a villa outside a small wizarding community on the island of Sardinia off the shore of Italy. She had met and fallen in love with a fishing wizard named Gino within the first three months and from what correspondence Lucius had received from her as of late, showed she was immensely happy.

Lucius' other half arrived instantly after. Grumbling after a hasty 'scourgify' on her cream dress. "Cream dress! Honestly. I don't know what I do be thinking sometimes" Ginevra Malfoy stepped out off the grate and shook out her long wavy red hair. Joining Lucius on the settee, Ginny elbowed her husband, at which from his pocket he produced two miniature bottles. He enlarged and presented them to their hosts, a bottle of Absinthe to Severus and a bottle of champagne to Hermione.

Ginny had dated Harry Potter for the duration of her seventh year in Hogwarts. But the summer that followed showed them that when all the excitement and danger had passed, their feelings didn't run so deep after all. They parted amicably Harry meeting Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott about a year later and were planning their wedding for that Christmas.

Ginny had been devastated by the split and threw herself into her new job of national marketing manager for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Inc. New shops popping up all over wizarding England, Wales and Scotland and a store in Dublin, Ireland was in the pipe line. She had organised a gala ball in memory of her brother Fred and was working the room, schmoozing with the crème de la crème of British Society when Malfoy Sr. made himself known to her with a glass of cava and a genuine smile.

They went for a walk in the gardens of the hotel holding the event and sat and talked for hours about the casualties of the war, the rebuilding of the privet sector of employment and such and for the first time in many months Ginny could cry, smile and laugh. Lucius was a smitten kitten from the get go. Ginny tried to resist his charms, constantly rebuking his dinner invites time and time again until one evening Lucius broke into her apartment and left an outfit, shoes and jewellery on her bed with details of what time he was picking her up. Needless to say Ginny Weasley was appalled at his tenaciousness and was quick enough to take him to task for his disregard to her privacy and his presumption that his gesture would sweep her off her feet. So she made him a deal. They could have their date that night on her terms.

Ginny had inherited her mother's homemaker gene so she whipped up something light to eat while Lucius Malfoy sat on a stool at her breakfast bar watching her cook. After they listened to the Wizard Wireless Network set on low volume while they sat and talked till Ginny observed it was bright outside. Lucius requested Ginny to accompany him to the Manor for breakfast and as such, she had never left. They married in a small ceremony at Hampstead Heath and family and friends both said that neither had ever looked happier.

Ginny and Hermione headed out to the conservatory and added the bottle to a basin of never melting ice. The men had gone in the other direction as they were want to do which was fine for them as Severus was in charge of letting people in. Opening a bottle of sparkling white, Hermione poured out glasses for herself and Ginny adding a third glass for Lavender and a glass of orange juice for Luna Longbottom whose eight month baby bump preceded her arrival. Ron and Neville had gone straight into the kitchen to the men lest they walk in on an embarrassing conversation, like the night Neville brought Luna's cardigan to her and found her describing the colour, shape and texture of the mole on his left buttock. From then on, he didn't care what they were saying as long as he didn't have to hear it. Out of sight, out of mind!

Soon after Harry and Hannah arrived and the set was complete.


End file.
